1. Field of Invention
Invention relates to computer-assisted methods and systems for novel garment design and manufacture, particularly automated using software, databases and related electronic networks and sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional fashion industry employs various creative manual processes to design and produce new clothes. However conventional techniques are limited to the extent that garment design and production processes are not easily customized, time-constrained, and are not easily reconfigurable. For example, customer has to wait at cashier, try various kinds of clothes in a changing room, take a lot of measurements, inaccurately customize the garment, or buy standardized garment to speed-up the purchasing process.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved definition and production efficiency by using some electronic automation techniques, for example, to assist prototype design, garment customization, and garment grading. Furthermore to increase customer satisfaction guarantee of manufactured garment, novel computer-aided methods for customers to input their body-profile information and view their appearance with designed garment are presented unobviously herein.